


You Are The Most Important Person In My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bombing, Bombs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e19 Ku I Ka Pili Koko (Blood Brothers), Established Relationship, Explosions, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets, Survival, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny talk after the building explosion, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 10





	You Are The Most Important Person In My Life:

*Summary: Steve & Danny talk after the building explosion, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

It was a perfect time to be in Maui, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was getting the rest that he needed, while he watched his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, make dinner for them, while they were outside. They rented the perfect beach house, & the sun was ready to set. It was the perfect setting for a romantic evening, & vacation.

“Thank you for arranging this for us, Babe”, Danny said this to him, as he relaxed for the first time, since he got out of the hospital. The Dark-Haired Man leaned over with a smile, “You are welcome”, & kissed him sweetly on the lips, as he continued to do his cooking. Steve took a moment, & realized how lucky he was, He told him this, as he sets up the table for them both.

“I was worried that you weren’t gonna make it out of there with me”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he was choking back the emotions. Steve composed himself, & continued on saying, “You are the most important person in my life, I love you”, He kissed him, & then hugged him close to him. Danny just mirrored the gesture, & had the biggest smile on his face. The Loudmouth Detective said this to him, easily, & without hesitation.

"I love you too, More than you know, You _**are**_ the most important person in my life too", He made sure to point that out to him. The **_Five-O Commander_** smiled, & said to him, "Good, Cause I feel the same way, Always & Forever". They shared one more kiss, Steve finishes setting the table, & ate the wonderful meal, & they took a walk on the beach afterwards, where they watch the finish setting, & then the stars.

The End.


End file.
